Love Me, Love Me
by xKikixBriannex
Summary: Logan Mitchell has a pretty messed up life. But when he meet Tori, will he find love? or totall heartbreak? three-shot For MerrilyWeFallx!
1. Chapter 1

Before I start telling you this story, I have to say something.

It wasn't My fault.

I_ didn't_ hurt her.

I _didn't_ kill her,

It wasn't me.

Do you believe me?

Do you?

My name is Logan Mitchell.

And this story will explain everything.

It all started on March 23, 2011.

Yeah

I remember the exact date and time I met her.

*March 23, 2011*

I'm going to my new school, Hayes High School, and seeing I'm nerdy, I'm going to get beat up. A lot.

Fuck.

"Hey newbie!" Some guy yelled. I sighed and turned around, half expecting to be punched in the face.

"Yeah, guy I don't know?" I said in a monotone voice.

"Well, try and sound more excited then that if you wanna make friends!" The blond said. I looked at him generally surprised.

"Hey, I'm Logan."

"I'm Ty. That's Caleb and That's Aaron." the blond, Ty, said.

"You wanna hang with us tomorrow? We hittin a club." Caleb said, winking. I hadn't said anything, but i guess my face had said it all.

"Oh, and there are some kids in this school you need to look out for." Aaron told me. I was about to ask who, but they were gone. I turned around and knocked someone down.

"Oh my god I'm so sor-" The girl started, but then stopped when she looked at me. I looked into her eyes as I helped her up.

"H-hey. I'm Logan." I stuttered.

"H-hey. I'm Tori. Do you wanna hang out sometime?" She asked me. I nodded, lost for words. She smiled and walked away. when she was out of sight, i got my voice back and screamed " HEY! I DON'T KNOW YOUR NUMBER! SHIT!" The principle just happened to walk by me.

Oh joy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 _I'm running. I don't know why, and frankly, I don't want to. Then I hear screaming,_

"_Your not good enough, you little fuck! Thats why you mom died! She wanted rid of you! And thats what I want, and am going to get!" My father screamed at me. I kept running for my life, when I tripped on a bug._

"_Son of a..." I started to say. Then I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I looked down to see I had been shot. My father was standing right above me now._

"_Say goodbye, little Logie." _

_Then he shot the gun._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around to take in my surroundings. I saw that I saw in my room of my adopted mom's house. I sighed with relief. I saw my little sister, Alyson, walking into my room.

"What is it, angel?" I had a feeling I knew.

"I had a bad dream about daddy. I don't like how her hurt you." Alyson sniffled. I patted the side of my bed, and she climbed up with me.

"It's OK, angel. Daddy is in jail now. He can't hut us anymore." I told her in a soothing voice. Why did I have a feeling that would change?

"Come on, dude! Ty slurred.

"Yeah! This stuff is legit!" Caleb slurred too.

"I don't like the stuff, and honestly I wish they wouldn't." Aaron mumbled. Ty and Caleb were trying to get me to smoke some weird substance.

"No. I don't want to get high. I went there once, but never again." I said

"L-Logan?" a voice said behind me. "Tori! It.. Its not what it looks like!"

"911? I have some information about a coke factory. I have all of the workers with me. No, their all wasted." While Tori was calling the police, Aaron was motioning me to a nearby window. We snuck out, and left.

And we can never come back.

Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

"We can't leave! I just fucking got here!" I screamed at Aaron. "And I don't want to leave Tori!"

"If you stay, you'll go to jail. That won't do us any bloody good." Did I mention Aaron was British?

"Can I at least say goodbye to her?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yes, but you'll have to kill her."?

"BLOODY HELL!" I screamed. 

"What did he do?" My mom screamed. I almost started crying at the disappointment in her voice. "Your son was helping in a coke factory. We couldn't find him, or someone named Aaron, but when we find him, we will have to take him to jail." The cop said. My mom started crying, and I ran to Tori's house, Aaron close behind me.

"I HATE YOU!" Tori screamed at me.

"Tori, it wasn't what it looked like! Me and Aaron we're not wanting and of the coke! I've been there once, but never again!" I screamed back.

"Aw. Did little Logie get in trouble with his girlfriend?" I froze in my place. That voice... it couldn't be...

"No..." I whispered.

"Oh yes, little Logie. You didn't think I'd stay away, did you?" He laughed. "Poor little Logie..."

"Logan, who's that?" Tori asked.

"I'm his father, girl. And seeing how you've seen me, I guess I have to kill you. Pity..."

"What? No!" I screamed.

"What are you go-"

"No! You will_** NOT **_lay a finger on her!" I pulled out a gun. "If you so much as move an _**inch,**_ I will not hesitate to _kill _you! " I screamed. "Oh, little Logie, if you don't want to get hurt, or _Mrs. Mitchell _to get hurt, I think you should turn around and point that gun at little Tori." He said, pulling my foster mom out from behind a tree.

"Mom!" I cried. I couldn't let my mom die, so I did the unthinkable. I turned around. I aimed the gun at Tori's heart. I whispered "I love you." and I shot her.

So you see? It wasn't my fault. I was saving a life. That a good reason, right?

Right?

Now I'm sitting at my lost loves grave, wishing I could take it all back. _****_

_**Done! Sorry I killed you off, Tori...**_


End file.
